DNA
by TheHybridFantasyAnimal
Summary: Proud to say this is my first Fanfic! But anyway, DNA is about an Arcanine, Ninetails, Braxien hybrid genetically created in a lab, after Mewtwo was created. She, as in the hybrid, is a pure Fire-type that has a story similar to Mewtwo's beginning. And, if this Fanfic gets enough good feedback, I may decide to make a sequel, and possibly a series out of this! So please, enjoy!


Mewtwo wasn't the only genetically created Pokemon. The truth is, after Mewtwo's success spread to other Pokemon labs across the world as a rumor, many scientists attempted creating ultra-powerful Pokemon. I could make this all out from my test-container: it seems different labs focus on different kinds of Pokemon. The lab I was in tried to make me the "smartest Pokemon of all time", I heard a young scientist gloating one day.

Little did the scientists know, but all my senses were growing sharper everyday. But, I still couldn't see due to the terrible fluids that surrounded me. Yet, I could hear, smell and think spectacularly.

"Did you hear the professor Damon?" a young voice spoke.

"Of course I did." Damon, probably. "I mean, who would've thought _Rose_ of all people is running tests with this guy! Tomorrow!"

* * *

"Class!" a deep voice called. I was awoken from my hardly-earned sleep. "This is the lab's first genetically created Pokemon. We might make another if the tests run smoothly. But, for them to go smoothly, we must know the mixes of this Pokemon." He paused, and I detected air moving swiftly. "Burnie, you raised your hand first. What are the three Pokemon we mixed?"

"Um…" A pop was heard, and chewing followed. "There was an Archine."

"First," the low voice said, frustrated. "It's Arcanine, and gum is forbidden in the lab. C-." Whispers and giggles went through the crowd. "Anyone else need a C?" All was quiet after the threat. "Someone give me a real answer," he demanded. "Violet," he called.

"Well, there's Arcanine, Ninetails, and, and Braxien," Violet said.

"Good. What do they have in common, Holly."

"All those Pokemon are pure Fire-types and dog-related Pokemon," a voice said, sounding as if she was in the most boring lesson on Earth.

"Now then, Rose, come to the front." Loud footsteps approached my container. "Good. Now, wait as I get the Pokemon out. Remember, it could've died during development. Especially because of the ash-colored fur. That means it maybe burned due to all the fire-power."

Whispers went through the room as I felt two things pulling me out of the fluids. A whole lot of voices spoke as I fell to the floor, especially when all the gooes and fluids flooded off my body. There was even a scream.

"Oops," the deep voice said. He, I guess it's the professor, picked me up again, and dropped me on a higher platform, since my paws were dangling off the material. "Now," he said, panting, "we must wait for a few minutes to see if this Pokemon is alive."

I honestly really didn't want to open my eyes; especially with all the attention. But, after many moments, they peeled open. The world was stranger than I thought. There was a spotless floor underneath me; beside the puddles of liquid that came from the container and me, there were flashing and glowing screens everywhere, and of course, the terrified teens and professor.

Screams filled the air when I laid my eyes on the teens. Many backed off, but some stayed put. Few came closer to me. But, they tried to touch me. The professor warned them how dangerous I could be, and I thought by the description, that I was quite menacing. But, those kids still approached me.

A strange feeling of fear coursed through my body to my mouth. Heat emitted from me. Suddenly, I growled viciously at the two teens still coming. But, I stopped myself from breathing fire, since the loud growl was enough to make the kids back away.

"Get a harness!" the professor shouted, panicked. The word sounded familiar. I remembered a few days ago, the same professor commanded a noose, harness or weapon to keep me sane. _Keep me sane…What does that mean?_

I attempted to stand up before I could figure out what it meant. My body rolled off the platform, and I tried to move my back paws. They responded quicker than I expected, and I realized that I'm, most likely, three kinds of powerful Pokemon combined, meaning I could be walking on my feet for the first time in a heartbeat.

I lifted my body up with my forepaws, and I was up. I placed my paws ahead of me, and just like I predicted, I was walking. Moving my paws swiftly, I already knew how to run at full speed. Of course, my walking and running tests horrified the teens, and they shrunk back to the corner of the room. Suddenly, my ears twitched. I heard heavy thumping with multiple loud clangs coming from the hallway. But, I predicted that hallway was five turns away, since my hearing was much, much better than the humans.

Fear flooded my senses again, and the heat occured like before. I instinctively opened my mouth, and a small burst of flame escaped it. That flame was sent flying towards the wall I was facing, and once it collided with the stone, almost the entire room exploded. Screams of terror filled the entire building, and a high-pitched screech pierced my ears. I whined and howled, but I heard other cries of pain too; inhuman. One was right next-door, so I rushed into the hallway, scared off the man coming with the harness, and exploded the door where the howling was coming from.

A creature with wild, white fur stared at me in terror, with a very tight, thing choking it. "Help," he rasped, barely able to talk. The person handling the Pokemon screeched and pointed at me, losing control of the Pokemon. The creature shot an extremely fast water-blast at the person, and ran up to me.

"Thanks, my name's Furfrou." Furfrou grinned happily at me.

"I don't think now is a good time for greetings." I said quickly. "We need to move!" My paws rushed for the door, and I whimpered as a tall man yelled, ready to hit me. I tripped him by kicking his feet from under him, and continued running. I didn't know where to go, but I continued to run. I glanced over my shoulder to see Furfrou looking wildly at me, panic sparking his gaze. I fell back a little to run beside him.

"Do you know where a possible escape may be?" I asked, shouting over all the sounds.

"Yes!" he replied. "Follow my lead!" I fell in behind him, and turned a quick corner. Five people stood in the way, blocking Furfrou from running any further. "Oh, another escape plan failed!" he wailed.

"Wait, _another?_" I asked, still staring at the men. Before he could give me an explanation, I yelled, "We don't have time for mercy anymore!" I released a large amount of fire that scorched the men. They screamed as they were burned alive. Furfrou shot me a horrified look.

"Why would you do that?" he said. I could barely hear him though, especially because of the sirens and screams.

"To save ourselves from being killed! Do you not want freedom?!" I defended.

"I would not kill anyone. Even if they were as bad as that person handling me, I would not do it." He sat on his back legs. "I'm not escaping with you."

I stared into Furfrou's eyes, freezing my body. I felt a terrible amount of devastation. The first day I actually live, I kill many people, lose a friend, and cause countless people to suffer. My heart twisted in rage. Fire pumped through my body, as if trying to set me on fire.

"Fine," I spat. He sat still, frozen in fear at what I had become. "Just keep trying to find freedom, because I won't _ever_ be there to help you." I snorted. Heat went down to my paws. I blasted countless walls down in front of me, making many other people burn and scream. I ran through my wake of destruction, not looking back.


End file.
